pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redosign
Energy X (talk) 06:09, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please mind to write proper sentences. You have a lot of grammar mistakes. Energy ''X'' 09:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Also When you do comments on blog's remember to make your picture's less bigger go like this one, '' it'll help with comment's. That or you can go by the one on there as example alright. So you notice as example. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:01, June 2, 2017 (UTC) SM026 Please do not change information on episode articles without taking some time to actually watch the episode, otherwise you may be adding false information. The Charjabug in the ground, which was as of then in the episode unidentified by Rotom Pokédex, was what actually shocked Ash, not Pikachu and this isn't a usual occurrence like that since episodes like IL001. 'PokémonGamer' 18:20, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm just going to let you know, just do not add that Pikachu is what electrocutes Ash in the episode. It's okay to add it to your personal userpage, but just not to articles as it's false information for which there will be consequences. 'PokémonGamer' 18:25, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I Changed my photo to an Electro Iron Tail due to revert 'Pikachu[[User talk:Redosign|CHUUUU!' June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I see your picture change. Also, I did not say Pikachu electrocuted Ash in SM026, that was Charjabug. 'PokémonGamer' 18:40, June 6, 2017 (UTC) OI006 has a error in the page. Is Metronome debut. Not here. It debuted in IL006. User:Redosign Colbreakz Whats Colbreakz? Hes a GD musician. Umm Electro tail him Edit Second warning. Please make sure to write proper sentences. Also, some of the trivia you wrote is wrong or just not that notable. There won't be a next warning. 'Energy X' 19:23, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Shut down There was a warning. The account name. Were replaced by a new account Wild Kokochu. / :Okay, then you're going to need to disable this account or leave this one inactive or else your new one is considered a sockpuppet. Your warnings from this account will apply to your new account as well. 'PokémonGamer' 19:40, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::And I know this is off topic, but you are doing the same thing you do here on Wikipedia, where you are adding a fake company claiming that it is affiliated with OLM/TV Tokyo, and claiming they "wiped" the Porygon episode out of existence in the company archives - they never did such a thing, and Hulu Japan's releases of Indigo League episodes have made it self-evident that episode 38 still exists within the companies' archives, never to be shown again. Please cease making these insane problematic edits on both Wikia or Wikipedia and you will be able to edit both sites with no problems, as you are on the verge of being permanently blocked on Wikipedia. 'PokémonGamer' 12:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Now that you're back Just a gentle reminder, you are on parole. If you continue to make disruptive edits on here and insert false information (as you were doing on Wikipedia which got you permanently blocked), the next block will meet with far harsher consequences in terms of the length of the block. 'PokémonGamer' 20:25, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Bulbapedia Do '''NOT' copy images or other content from Bulbapedia. The newest versions of Ash Pikachu Thunderbolt.png were copied from Bulbapedia and a slightly lower size than the one we already have, so I have deleted your versions from this wiki. If you have an updated image you think may be better (without all that yellow), tell me which episode it's from (or Kyurem) and we'll upload a better image. PokémonGamer 04:26, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *XY photo is unable and unharmed thunderbolt. But a greninja? *This photo is from Pokémon: XY but i dont like that yellow Z. I want the S&M VERSION! NOW! *and 2 part thunderbolt SM003 version or sm thunderbolt :Reply about the whole yellow thing: Kyurem147 has already changed with the yellow one for a reason, and we've already been okay with keeping that image, so you should ask him before reverting it back. Besides, both images are XY series images, not Sun & Moon ones. If it's from SM003 - then okay, I'll grab an image from that. And please do not spam your talk page with images, no offense, but it makes it distracting and harder to navigate. PokémonGamer 05:49, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Edit: The image gallery I've checked on another site doesn't show it. If it's not from that episode, then it's from either of these: *Alola! The Beginning Island, Beginning Pokémon!! *The Guardian Deity Kapu Kokeko Appears! A Challenge, with Our Z Move!! *Mokuroh Appears! Catching a Pokémon in Alola!! *Ashimari, Do Your Balloonest! PokémonGamer 05:59, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *The S&M Ash's Pikachu Thunderbolt debuted on SM001. But and second got affected by Sophocles Pokémon *The SM003 version isnt a battle. but Pikachu electrocuting with Thunderbolt due to the Rotom Pokédex pulling Pikachu's tail Edits I'm going to give you a right to explain yourself. For example, why did you write this to be a wild Pikachu, when it isn't wild at all? Second, why did you add that fact about Bulb's incorrect number, if such facts have no place here? (Meaning that why would we list that kind of trivia?) Finally, why are you insisting that Pikachu's Thunderbolt image is from SM, if that image has been added in 2015, when XY anime was still being aired? Sun & Moon series were not even present during that time. Energy ''X'' 23:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :Bulb's number isn't incorrect either way, it's just how they do it. They list all unaired episodes as "unaired", and only put aired episodes in there. We list all unaired episodes and treat them as if they exist and are aired, even if they were not. We just limit the info we list on the page to the only info that was released to the public about the episode (see AG101: Battle of the Shaking Island! Barboach vs. Whiscash!!). Next, for that edit he's talking about for two, logos shouldn't be on the screen anyway, but that wiki doesn't heavily enforce such a requirement as much as Bulb does because we have way too many images to be going in and changing all the ones to have them not include a logo in them. Same goes for TV Tokyo logo. We only strictly enforce a requirement if it has any intrusive text such as the seizure warning at the start of the episode, telling you to watch TV far away from the screen in a lit up room. PokémonGamer 23:38, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I am going to give you a warning for making a major change on the article without discussing it on the talk page associated with the article first. It is priority for us to list the modern widescreen version over the "old" standard screen (4:3) version, and that's not ever going to change. PokémonGamer 06:05, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::And do not categorize a move image as being in the dub season that it is not in, it doesn't matter if Pikachu's face in the image creeps you out. We conveniently have our images categorized with which season it falls under in the dub's "season" formatting, and that's the standard for the wiki (and by "seasons", that means we go by seasons on the dub DVD's) and the banned episodes that would fall in between episodes of that season by the way, so the last 10 episodes or so of Johto League are not considered Pokémon: Advanced episodes by this definition. The next time you make one of these horrendously unproductive edits that should not even be worth the need to discuss on your talk page, I am notifying an administrator. PokémonGamer 06:08, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just a few bits of advice when you come back * are inapplicable. It is best that images are not taken from either TV Tokyo, Cartoon Network, Disney XD, or any other TV channel as they will definitely have logos on them and onscreen text that is not apart of the episode itself and is there to identify the channel, and it's best to use images that are taken from on demand services such as home video releases, digital releases, Hulu, Amazon Prime, Netflix, (which all exist in Japan too) or any other similar release - but we do not consider that a requirement because there are too many images on the wiki to be focused merely on those. *Gallery is about image decoration and explains the plot differently in that method (or something along those lines), it doesn't require being the shot you want it to display as. Pikachu facing the image is irrelevant. * are not notable as mistakes, those are only related to official errors relevant to the episode. Fan sites can say whatever they want, they are not expected to be legitimately reliable to the 100% extreme - Serebii.net incorrectly claims that OI001 is an Indigo League episode despite the fact that no official piece of evidence has stated that and states otherwise and wherever Satoshi is in the series does not dictate which league it is, not wherever is Ash in the dub dictate which season it is. That is not notable because any fan site can say easily what they want to say even if it's not true. PokémonGamer 13:03, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Images It would be better to know which episodes they're in. PokémonGamer 13:14, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :What are the episode numbers of the episodes that certain images appear in? Can you give me the numbers the original smaller images are from (the type we use on this wiki), so I can find which episodes they're in? Like BW026 for example? PokémonGamer 20:44, October 3, 2017 (UTC) No SM044 for Redosign I watch something like it, but im not watching that blackface episode because is making me horrible for the new episode. Gigavolt Havoc, the Z-Move (talk) : is NOT notable for a trivia point - a random person out of anyone who even knows about Pokémon or any of its animated content is a COMPLETELY minor thing - please cease making these unproductive edits or it is just going to get you blocked yet again for a longer amount of time. It's not even something that can be logically claimed as an offensive blackface stereotype like Rougela's original design was claimed as - sure, it has a black color for its face, but it's not the same thing as blackface. PokémonGamer 20:48, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Jynx is having purple now so, im thinking the User Oripaypaykim from Wikipedia. i had unknownPro as my account now Gigavolt Havoc, the Z-Move (talk)